


Umbrella

by CloudKitsune



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Ken is a sweetheart, M/M, rainy weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudKitsune/pseuds/CloudKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken brings Takeru an umbrella on a rainy day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

**Umbrella**

\-----  
Pairing(s): Takeru x Ken

Summary: Ken brings Takeru an umbrella on a rainy day...  
\-----

The weather was dark and muggy, rain pouring relentlessly from the dark clouded skies. The wind blew relatively strong, however it was thankfully mild and chilly. Despite this, the roads were barren minus a few poor souls who had to head for work or heading home from a meeting. Building lights were on, from homes to businesses and even day-cares for busy parents.

It was the classic stormy weather that many do not wish to be a part of.

Ichijouji Ken released a heavy sigh from under an awning he was luckily able to take refuge from the onslaught of the elements. The double glass doors behind him was unfortunately locked, lights off minus a few safety lights for those who stayed overtime before heading home themselves. Which was why he was waiting outside. Well... Part of it.

It was Thursday, a day off for Ken that saved him from having to brave this weather. Sadly, Takaishi Takeru's deadline for his recent novel was due that morning, and how the blonde had been a few chapters short from finishing, he had gone to pull an all-nighter at the Odaiba Book Company the day before, when the weather had been chilly and foggy—but rain free.

So here Ken was, waiting outside Takeru's company's door, with an umbrella for the blonde man who was too stupid to check the weather forecast before heading out to stay overnight in a building that wasn't his home.

Sighing again as a cold chill ran up his spine, arms crossed around himself to try and keep warm from the breeze and damp atmosphere, Ken wondered why he even bothered. It wasn't like Takeru wouldn't appreciate the kind jester, but if he got sick as a result... he would be the one getting lectured. And there was always a chance that the blonde man was taken out to brunch early by his editor before Ken even thought to bring the other an umbrella in the first place. Or maybe there already were extra umbrellas in the building for cases like this..?

 _'Ah, I should of called ahead...'_ Ken bemoaned to himself as his body gave another involuntary shiver. Chuckling softly to himself as he took notice to how wet his thick coat felt from the cold and rain, despite the umbrella he had used to get over to this part of town, Ken couldn't help but be amused, _'To think I always lecture Dai-kun about being so spontaneous. And here I am, doing it myself.'_

A car suddenly sped by, hitting a puddle just right as it caused a mini tsunami onto the side walk. Ken silently watched as the driver continued on his way, oblivious to the mess he had just caused. _'Great...'_ Ken sighed with an even more violent shiver then before, hands dropping away from his sides in defeat as the muddy, puddle water soaked into his jacket. _'Another reason I hate cars...'_

Ken glanced down pitifully at the innocent umbrella still resting at the entrance of the Odaiba Book Company, silently debating if maybe it would be a better idea to just head home, take a hot shower, cook up a warm meal, and just relax like he was suppose to be doing. But then again... _'I wonder if Takeru has his cellphone on...'_ Ken mused, but shook the thought off immediately. He had left his phone at home, to avoid getting it wet. _'So much for that idea.'_

So deep in thought, Ken didn't notice as the glass door gave a light squeak as it was pushed open, releasing one of its workers. The man gave Ken a puzzled look, having not expected anyone else outside at this hour, and especially not one soaked to the bone. Sparing an amused smile, as blue eyes caught sight of the umbrella leaning against the side of the wall, the blonde man tightened his grip on his coat before moving forward and letting his presence be known.

“What are you doing out here, Ken?”

“Wha--!? Ta-Takeru!” Ken jumped in surprise, having not expected to hear the others' voice so close to his ear, let alone behind him. Turning around quickly, wet blue hair slapping his already moist cheeks that were turning red from the chill of the air, Ken couldn't help but sigh in relief at the warm expression on the blonde's face at that moment, “I was waiting for you... What took you so long?”

“Sorry,” Takeru shrugged, looking a bit sheepish at being put on the spot, “I didn't think anyone was waiting for me outside. Especially not you, Ken. I wouldn't doubt Daisuke-kun doing something so stupid, but... Then again, he also hates my guts so I can't really imagine him waiting for me so sweetly.”

“I would hope not,” Ken sighed in exasperation, eyes drooping closed as he let his feelings of relief course through his tired and cold body. Despite the surprise attack that felt like his heart jumped into his throat and the mild banter, the dark blunette was very pleased with knowing his impulsive act wasn't for naught. Takeru had been inside the whole time, finishing his novel and turning it in to his editor as he had promised when he left their shared apartment yesterday. Takeru hadn't gone out to eat nor did he head home early. His spent free time and high chance of getting sick in the rain to give Takeru his umbrella was a success.

“Hey...” Takeru called softly, sounding worried as he took another step closer to Ken, raising a hand to rub the back of it against the slender man's cheek, feeling how damp and chilled to the bone it really was. Keeping quiet until Ken's amethyst eyes locked onto his own baby blues, the blonde continued, “Let's hurry home, okay? I don't want you getting sick because of me.” As Ken nodded in agreement, Takeru moved to usher the raven haired man out from under the awning and into the pouring rain. However, Ken's feet gave a sudden pause, refusing to take another step as he returned his attention to the blonde at his side. Blinking in confusion at the sudden stop, Takeru questioned a quick and simple, “What?”

“...The umbrella,” Ken rolled his eyes at the blonde's forgetfulness, inclining his head in the direction of the forgotten umbrella that had been the object that had put Ken in such a situation in the first place.

“Oh...” Takeru blinked at the umbrella, face blank as he tried to wrap his mind around what he was looking at. It only took a few seconds before his eyes widened in acknowledgment, a blush on his cheeks as he nearly shouted, “Oh! Right!” Leaving Ken's side for a moment, Takeru scooped the said umbrella up, unlocking and releasing it to its full width. Raising it high over his head, the blonde skipped back over to Ken, stretching his free arm over the others' shoulders to pull him closer, sharing the umbrella as best he could. Flashing a small smile, Takeru announced again, “Let's go home, Ken.”

“Let's,” Ken nodded, sharing a small smile of his own as he let his head rest on the blonde's shoulder, eyes once again drooping closed. Already he could imagine what awaited him back in their shared apartment complex. A hot bath, a cooked meal, and time spent relaxing with one another as the rain continued to drizzle around them for the rest of his day off.

...Unless he catches a cold.

**-owari-**


End file.
